Icy Nights
by TheStarzTwins
Summary: Book 3 in the Frost series After getting reports of several missing children from a government friend of hers, Frost and the boys move to a small town where the newest addition in the Fazbear pizzeria chain has been opened. Going under cover as an older sister in need of a job, Frost gets a job working as the night guard in our favorite pizzeria. Will she and the boys survive the
1. Chapter 1

Night 1

The alarm blared in my ear, telling me it was time to get up. I sat up with a yawn and pressed the snooze button. I briefly glanced at it before rising from my bed and getting dressed in my jobs uniform, before pulling my long hair into a bun and putting the purple hat on. I left my room and entered the boy's room. "Hey! If you two are coming with me then wake your asses up." I said, startling my two familiars awake. Slappy sat up in his human form with a sleepy groan, "Alright... I'm up... I'll make sure Bendy gets up too." He said, hoping down from the top bunk. I nodded and went downstairs to make something really quick to eat before we left.

You're probably wondering what "job" I'm talking about. Well two days ago, I applied for the night guard at a local pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. I know, I know, not the best in the world, but there's a method to my madness. You see, an ally of mine who works for the government, who sent me several reports of kids going missing, all around the time of the opening of a Fazbear's pizzeria. I was intrigued, and in need of a new place to live, so I took it. Upon arriving at our new home, I cast a transformation spell on Slappy and Bendy, allowing them to go between their real forms and human forms, to keep people from getting suspicious. They were introduced to the town as my younger brothers.

Anyway, as I was finishing up the sandwiches, Slappy came down stairs, tugging a still very sleepy Bendy behind him. They were both in their human forms. They sat down at the table and I placed their food down in front of them. We ate in silence. When we done done, Slappy and Bendy turned into their real forms and quickly took their places as tattoos, Slappy on my upper back and Bendy on my collar bone. I grabbed my keys and jumped on my newly purchased bike. I could just teleport there, but people would get suspicious. I pulled out of the driveway and quickly made my way to the pizzeria, and arrived 30 minutes to midnight. An employee met me at the back door, a janitor I believe, and let me in, giving me a copy of the keys. I thanked him and quickly made my way to the security room.

Once there, I let Slappy and Bendy come out, though they remained in their real forms. I sat down at the desk and picked up the tablet. Slappy hopped up on the desk and Bendy looked around. I checked the security feeds, looking into each room. I saw the three toys still on their stage, and toy foxy was in her cove. I turned the camera to the spare closet, where the originals were being kept for spare parts. I frowned at the screen, something about them reminded me of the monsters, who were locked away and abandoned so long ago. I shook my head and returned to the task at hand.

I quickly checked the rest of the feeds and placed the tablet down. There was something here that was tugging at my magic, something innocent and sinister at the same time, something different than the rest of the animatronics, who reeked of children's stolen innocence and vengeance. I stood up, planning to go find this contradicting presence. "Alright, here's the plan, Slappy, you keep an eye on the security feeds. Bendy, you keep an eye on the hallways, and close them when anything except for me comes up the hallways." I instructed them, before going out one of the doors, following the tug on my magic.

It lead me towards the back, past the originals and up into the attic, where I found an older rusted rabbit that was a golden yellow color. It had parts broken or missing and wires were falling out all over the place. More importantly though, I could sense the two souls inside, that were at war with each other. One was that of what felt like a child, the other an older male, with a twisted evil feel. I frowned and cautiously approached. Unlike what I did with Slappy, I had to find a way to get rid of the older male, so, sitting criss-cross in front of the older animatronic, I called up my soul magic, letting the icy blue in my hair turn white, before I plunged in.

It was a male child, about 15, but still on the smaller side, fighting against the older male, who looked about 40, with eyes as purple as the hat on my head. It was disturbing how evil and sick and sadistic the feel of the man's soul was. Acting quickly, I grabbed a hold of the man's soul and ripped it away from the animatronic rabbit. It was a nasty black color with flecks of purple. I frowned and began crushing the soul. This is one soul that deserved to be destroyed. I turned back to the child spirit, that was watching me curiously, caution and hesitance obvious. I pulled my hat off and gave him a warm smile. "It's okay hun, I won't hurt you." I told him, holding my hand out to the animatronic. He lifted his hand up and, with great difficulty, placed his large paw in my hand. I smiled softly. Once again, for a third time, my magic reacted and washed over the rabbit animatron, fixing him up in most places, though his right ear remained broken and his neck joint remained exposed. The hole in the plastic disappeared and the wires that were hanging out went back to their proper places. I watched the process in awe, as the dingy fur became clean and fluffy again, the patches gone. I took a step back as he stood up. He looked at me in shock and suspicion. "How did you do that?" He asked me, his voice gruff and husky, not what I had been expecting. Shrugging it off, I replied, "My magic reacted to you, and if my hunch is correct..." I began, only to snort as my seal appeared on his shoulder. "Thought so. Welcome to the family, kid. You're technically my familiar, but your still family. He nodded, which, on a large rabbit animatronic, it looked a little weird. "A familiar? I heard of those. My mom had one." He replied. I gave him a sad smile, "So you were a mage's kid, huh? I'm so sorry. Normally, a spirit won't became a familiar, but since your soul has been in that suit for so long, it's grown attached and you've essentially became the rabbit." I explained, "So, um what's your name, anyway?" I asked him. He seemed to be in thought, " Well, since I'm no longer alive...or rather human, I'll just go by what everyone calls this animatronic. I'm Springtrap, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, introducing himself. I nodded, "Hello Springtrap, I'm Frost, though since you were a mage's kid, you'd probably know me better as Crystalyn Magum." He looked surprised at this, "So your the reaper of the damned?" He asked in shock. I scowled, "Wo ever the hell gave me that nickname needs to be shot. Listen kid, I've just got a strong set of morals." I told him, "Alright, I'm going to give you the same enchantment I gave the other two. It will give you a human form. You can go between the two, but when in dangerous situations like the one currently, I'd prefer you to stay in your real form, it's uh...much sturdier than your human form." I told him, switching my magic over to transformation magic and casting the spell. His was surrounded by a soft yellow glow for a moment, before it dissipated and a 15 year old boy with soft golden yellow hair with silver eyes and a tan complexion stood there, wearing a long sleeve yellow dress shirt, a black vest and a pair of black shorts, and a pair of male Victorian style boots. I grinned and ruffled his hair, "Welcome to the family Springtrap!" I greeted, only to hear a loud booming sound coming from below. I paled, "Shit." We exchanged glances before the two of us quickly made our way back down stairs. Springtrap changed back into his animatronic form, and the two of us hauled ass back to the security room. We slid in just as Bendy closed the other door on what looked like the blue toy rabbit. "What happened?" I demanded, causing Slappy and Bendy to jump in surpirise, both letting out high pitched girlish screams. I just barely held back the urge to fall into hysterics, trying to focus on the task at hand. Bendy screeched, "Frost! Watch out! There's one behind you!" He exclaimed. I chuckled, "Boys meet Springtrap. He's on our side, and by that, I mean my magic marked him as my familiar." I told them. They nodded, calming down some. I turned to Springtrap, "Okay, some back story please?" I asked him. He nodded and moved out of the way of the door, just in time, too, because a deformed purple rabbit, Bonnie, I think, to come running down the hallway. I squeaked and dove for the button, just barely getting the doors closed. They opened again once I was sure the rabbit was gone. Springtrap cleared his throat, "It's not their fault. They've gotten a little...blinded over the years. A long while back, a man in purple, the soul you destroyed, killed a lot of kids and hid their bodies in the animatronics. And now we're stuck here. All of the animatronics has a kids soul in in them, even Golden Freddie." He explained. I nodded, "I have a feeling someone is taking after him, following his footsteps, because 5 more kids went missing before this one opened. One for almost all of the new animatronics. Toy Freddie, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, and Balloon Boy...all of them got one except for puppet..." I theorized. "Marionettes been possessed since the originals." Springtrap imputed. I nodded, falling into thought, only to shake it off. "Figure out the mystery later, for now, just try to survive the night." I took my place at the desk and for the next few hours, the boys and I tried to keep the other animatronics out.


	2. Chapter 2

Once my shift was over, I and my familiars trudged out wearily. Slappy and Bendy went into their tattoo forms, much to Springtrap's surprise and amusement. Springtrap turned into his human form and hopped onto the back of the motorcycle behind me. We made our way back to the house. It wasn't much longer till we all four trudged inside, Bendy and Slappy turning into their human forms, before they went up and collapsed in their beds. I pulled a twin sized bed out of my pocket dimension for Springtrap, heading to my own bed not long after. The past few hours having been exhausting, and I can't even sleep all day, like I want to, I have to buy groceries later. I fell onto my queen sized bed with a groan. 'Oh well, I'll deal with that later.' I thought, letting blissful unconsciousness take over.

I woke up again around 6 that afternoon, and the boys having gotten up about an hour before had me a plate of food and a cup of coffee sitting on a little table place on my nightstand. I smiled softly, 'So they can be sweet sometimes.' I thought, before digging in. Once I was done, I took my dishes downstairs and placed them in the sink. I poked my head into the living room, "Thanks you guys for the food, it was delicious." I said, thanking them. "It was Springtraps idea!" Bendy replied, much to the rabbit's embarrassment. I chuckled as his face turned red, up to the tips of his ears. "And he cooked the food, too!" Slappy added, walking by, on his way up to the study, another book related to the government under his arm. Springtrap turned even redder, "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me last night..." He said quietly. I gave him a soft smile, "It was very good, thank you." I said, and watched as the already embarrassed rabbit, turned even redder. I chuckled and turned to head to the front door, "I'm heading shopping, who wants to come with?" I asked and immediately, I had all three of my familiars beside me. I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Alright then, let's go." amusement was audible in my voice.

Not to much later, we were at the little grocery store getting some things, and were checking out. I was paying for my things, when I heard a shout from outside. I immediately began to worry. Slappy and Bendy had gone out not to much time before to wait for me, and I was worried that they had gotten into trouble. I turned to glance at Springtrap, who immediately went to go check out the problem. I calmed down some, Springtrap would, hopefully, solve what ever happened. I turned back to finish my task. \

Springtrap's Pov

I left Frost's side and went to go check out what was happening outside, only to be greeted by some teenagers picking on Slappy and Bendy, both who were resisting the urge to retaliate, cause it would bring suspicion to us and Frost. I felt fury bubble up in me and I stomped over there and grabbed one guy by the arm and threw him back, "What the hell is going on here?!" I exclaimed, glaring at the taller boys. From what I gathered, the teeneagers had been beating up on them. I scowled, another wave of fury washing over me. I turned back to the bullies, my rage reflected in my eyes. I'm not sure who started it, but soon fists were flying and the bullies were eating gravel. I stared down at them, a scowl on my face, "Stay away from my brothers, got it?!" I shouted, fiery rage glinting in my eyes. They all looked at me in fear, before they jumped up and, I assume, went running for their mothers. "Bullies, something that I hated even when I was a real human." I groached, turning to help Slappy and Bendy up, "So, why were they over here fucking with you anyway?" I asked them. They exchanged glances, before Bendy responded, "The little assholes were fuckng with us for being small. Since our cover age in these forms are 13, and that's what they believe, they decided to diss us cause other 13 years olds are bigger or some shit like that." Slappy nodded, before adding, "Also because the other day, we managed to outsmart them, so we're apparently 'nerds' " He frowned. The incredulity of the situation was ridiculous, I let out a small laugh, "Seriously? Their pissed cause your smarter than them? Damn, their fucking idiots." I exclaimed, chuckling. It was at that time that Frost came out. She took one look at the quick forming bruises on Slappy and Bendy and scowled, "What the hell happened?" She demanded. I gave her a quick run down of the past few minutes, each newly supplied information pissing her off even more. Bendy tugged on her shirt, gaining her attention, and pointed at the quickly approached, clearly pissed off, mothers. Frost calmly handed us the groceries and we hurriedly took a couple steps back, knowing full well that shit was about to go down. I gave a dark smirk, 'idiots.'

Frost's Pov

I turned towards the approaching mothers, a forced smile on my face, "Hello ladies, how can I help you today?" I asked them. A lady with blonde hair named Linda spoke first, "Your trouble making brother beat up our sons for no reason."She exclaimed. I scowled,"Listen Linda, your son and his little friends, were bulling my youngest brothers, for being smaller and smarter than they are. My brother came out here and found your son and his friends beating up on my younger brothers and retaliated in return. Before pointing fingers, you may want to ask questions first and get the whole story from both sides, Linda." I told her. She huffed, "I knew you and your brothers were trouble when you came to town. No one decent dies their hair unnatural colors and wears yellow contacts." She retorted. I felt an all to familiar feeling of and fury bubble up in the pit of my stomach, and I acted without thinking, pulling my fist back and letting it fly, hitting Linda in the nose, breaking it and knocking her down. I scowled down at her, "If you or your son ever come near me and mine again, I guarantee it will not end well for you." I told her, my fury making my eyes glow. She looked up at me in fear. My phone rang in my pocket and I turned away, pulling it out. I glanced at the caller ID, before answering it, "Yes? Dr. Frost here." I answered. I faintly heard Linda's gasp, before I focused on the call,

Later, once we got home and everything was put up, the boys and I decided to go get some more sleep before tonight. First, before I could go to sleep, I had to go down to my workshop in the basement and I made little charms for us to carry around. Once I got them made, I left them on the dining room table and retreated to my queen sized bed.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b27b7e7d05a13c0fd343aaef889e9680"Night 2/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="918fcc2d5238be7d9095d59679180006"We arrived at the pizzeria a couple minutes early, the boys in their really forms. I crept into the main party room, where the toys were placed. "Listen you guys, I mean you guys no harm. I'm here to figured out why you went missing. The soul of the purple guy has been destroyed, trust me. I crushed the black nasty thing in my hands. But someone else took up his nasty little shtick, and I was hoping that, as the newest additions, you would know who is was?" I informed them, holding my hands up in a placating gesture. I glanced at my watch quickly, before going over to the Marionette's box. I got eye-level with it, before speaking, "Hey, listen, Springtrap told me about you being the first kid to get killed. I...really want to make sure that this never happens again... I crushed the purple guys soul in my hands, letting the kid that was in Springtrap suit in control, and he told me a quick and abbreviated version of what happened. Well. even though the purple guy is gone, someone has taken up his old thing again, and killed the kids who inhabit the toys and Balloon Boy. I'm trying to figure out who so I can stop them from ever doing this again." I said quietly, brushing my hand against the top of the box gently, before walking off. I quickly made my way to the storage room, where the originals lay, forgotten. I frowned at that, 'They should not have been just abandoned for scrap parts.' I thought, before I entered the relatively small room. "Hey, listen guys, I found the purple guy's soul and crushed it, so in all honesty, you have nothing really tying you here, but someone has taken up the mantle and killed the kids who possess the toys and Balloon Boy, and I'm trying to figure out who and stop them. The kids who possesses Springtrap is with me, helping me, though he's not exactly the same anymore, cause you see, I'm a mage, and my magic marked him as my familiar, that's a mage's companion and friend, sometimes family. Anyway, he told me what happened, and honestly, I wish I had gotten ahold of that bastard before he did this to you all." I told them, before leaving a kidd on their foreheads, or in Bonnie's case, on the ear, before I quickly retreated back to the security room, where Slappy, Bendy, and Springtrap were waiting for me. I sat down in the swivel chair and glanced at my watch, it was just seconds before my shift was supposed to start. The tension in the little room was thick as my shift started. As minutes passed, I checked the cameras, but I couldn't find any of them. It was as if they had all just disappeared. I scowled, 'Really?' I thought. I pointed out my observations to the others, a scowl on my face. "What do you think it means?" Bendy asked. "Hopefully, it means their thinking about what I said with each other." Springtrap replied. "If not, then more than likely their planning my death." I added. Slappy snorted at my morbid comment, "Doll, they ain't gonna get you, if we have anything to say about it." He retorted, a scowl on his face and a look of determination in his face. I snorted, "Hey! I can defend myself thank you very much, or have you forgotten that I'm a mage?" I replied rather sarcastically. This cause Springtrap and Bendy to chuckle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c612e697d6bc53f7a86350725bbfa8b"My shift finished rather quickly and Slappy and Bendy returned to their tattoo forms and Springtrap returned to his human form and we went outside to my bike. We were met by that disgusting manager. "Hey, Ms. Frost, may I speak with you?" He asked me. Springtrap glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I nodded. He shrugged and got on the bike. The manager and I walked over to the side a little ways. "We are getting a new animatron in today and I was wondering if you could come in a little early tonight? I'm afraid someone could get it once the pizzeria's closed for the day. About 11 o'clock?" He asked me. I frowned at that, something wasn't right, in fact it sounded rather fishy, but none-the-less, I agreed, 'Maybe this will get me a little closer to solving the mystery.' I thought as I walked away and got on the motorcycle. Springtrap grabbed my waist as I took off towards the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7abf51817cc13bc1ab16bcf7d8317db9"Once we got back inside, and all three of my familiars were in their human forms, the protests began. "I don't like it...or him for that matter. The guy reeked of darkness." Slappy said. "Ya, and not the normal kind either." Bendy pipped in. Springtrap sat quietly on the couched, scowling at the carpet. "You shouldn't meet with him alone." He said quietly. I shook my head at them, "I know, I don't like it either, but I have a feeling tonight, everything will be cleared up...hopefully. And I won't be alone, I'll have you guys, in your tattoo forms of course." I responded, before glancing at Springtrap, "Hey, you wanna try and see if it works now?" I asked him. Springtrap paused, hesitating for only a second, before he nodded. I gave him a smile. He turned back into his real form. I stuck my hand out and he took it. It was only a few moments, before he vanished in a burst of yellow sparkles and he appeared on my wrist. I grinned, "Fucking awesome!" I cheered. He reappeared in the real world again and reverted back to his human form, before he gave me a hug. I stood there startled for a moment, before I returned the hug. We parted after a few moments and, like a silent agreement, the four of us all retreated up stairs to bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe4851b5c65ca69f7f0786dc667628c9"I collapsed onto my bed with a happy sigh. As I got comfortably, though I got a very foreboding feeling. Something was going to happen tonight, something that was going to end either very well, or with me dead./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Night 3

We all woke up between noon and 1 o'clock that day, nerves making it hard for everyone to sleep. I shared my bad feeling with the boys and they agreed it was in everyone's best interests if we all prepared for that night. When he had been human, kid o not, Springtrap had been very proficient with guns, so I taught him to use him to use his ambient magic to conjure handguns. Once he had it down, he practiced avidly, trying to speed up his conjuring rate. Once he got it to an acceptable speed, he practiced his aim. Slappy and Bendy sparred, practicing with their strings and ink respectively. With the boys practicing their abilities, I decided to take their example and practice my own. I practiced my shadow fire, something I hadn't used all that much here recently.

By the time it was time to go, I'm sure we all got in a lot of practice, enough to do some serious damage. 'Alright, boys, tonight will either end in an arrest, or someone's death, hopefully not mine.' I thought to them through the familiar bond. 'Just be careful, Toots.' Slappy replied, Bendy and Springtrap making sounds of agreement. "We're here if you need us.' Springtrap reminded me. "I know, thank you springtrap.' I thought, thanking him. Soon we were approaching the pizzeria and I was pulling in. I parked my bike and turned it off, before going inside, my magic just below the surface.

The manager stood there waiting for me, a cat animatron beside him. "Hello manager. I assume that's the new animatron?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yes, meet Kathy the Cat, though she's missing the spark that the rest of them have." He said offhandedly. I immediately went on guard, though still outwardly looked relaxed. I walked closer to the animatronic and checked it out. The manager decided to take advantage of my moment of "cluelessness" and pulled out a knife. Slappy sent a warning to me. I sent a mental confirmation back. I waited till he swung to drop and roll out of the way. He cursed and charged again. I jumped up and ran for it, him hot on my heels.

He pulled a gun out and started firing and I dove under a table for cover. 'Why aren't you fighting back?' Springtrap asked. 'Have a plan.' I responded, before running to another room and diving behind the prize counter. I hid there, trying to calm my breathing. 'All I have to do is hold out for an hour and hopefully the animatronics will help….but if not….well...I'll leave it at that' I thought, trying to find the man. When I realized how close he was I jumped up and threw a prize at him, before running out of the room and into the hallway. He fired after me, missing me everytime. I turned down another hallway and hid in the room with the originals, hiding behind Freddy and Foxy.

I heard the man out in the hallway. "Miss Frost! Come out, come out wherever you are! You can't hide forever! The doors are all locked, so escaping is impossible to, I'm afraid." He called out. I waited till he passed and I quietly ran out, making my way to the security room and hiding under the desk. I glanced at my watch. '3 minutes until 12, I can make it.' I thought, before something grabbed my ankle and yanked me out from under the desk. I screamed as the manager cackled as he drug me back to the main room. "I told you that I'd get you, Miss Frost." He said, before turning around once we got there. He had stopped in front of the main stage, in full view of the toys. I could practically feel the hatred oozing off of them for this man. I glanced at my watch, and inwardly smirked as it struck 12. A loud clang sounded from the back of the building, making the man jump. I chuckled, 'They're awake…' I thought, watching the man pale. There were sounds of movement from several parts of the building, of things waking up. I looked at the man before me, having know of his guilt in these things before I had even entered the building tonight. "Looks like it's judgement day, Mr. Manager, and your going to hell. I wonder, will you survive the night?" I asked him, a look of sadistic glee on my face. He paled even further upon hearing my words. It was judgement day for him, and he was going to be punished.

Loud clanging footsteps came closer to the main room. I glanced at the toys. They were awake, but waiting for the others to get there so they could frighten the man even further. He scrambled for the door, forgetting that they were locked. He turned and leaned against them, watching as all of the animatronics in the building cornered him, even a golden bear I didn't recognize. I watched as the toys climbed off of the stage and joined the other 8 cornering the man. I carefully stood up, my ankle having been injured minutes before from him yanking on it. I leaned against the stage, my weight on my good ankle. I watched as they tore into him, getting their well deserved revenge. 'I'll have to remember to tell my agent friend that the missing children case is closed.' I thought to myself.

Once they were done with the man, they all turned towards me. I felt fear fill me, that is, until Marionette stepped forward, "Thank you." it spoke. I blinked before nodding, "It's no problem." I replied. I watched as the souls left all of them but two. The golden bear and Foxy approached me. I felt Slappy, Bendy, and Springtrap return to the physical plain and they stood in front of me protectively. The bear chuckled, "down brother, we mean her no harm. We just feel like we are to remain here." it said. I blinked before focusing and feeling the tugging on my magic. I paused before chucking, " Well, isn't this an interesting development." I said, before stepping out from behind the boys and walking over to the other animatronics. I placed a hand on the both of them, and my magic marked them as my familiars. I watched as my magic restored them. Since the gold bear wasn't missing anyparts, it looked brand new, the same went with Foxy, it repaired their damaged pieces and soon the two looked like new. "Thank ye, lass." Foxy said, nodding at me. I gave him a soft smile, "Alright, I'm going to cast the same charm on you that's on them, it will give you a human form." I told them, switching my magic over to transformation magic and casting the charm. They flew with a soft yellow and red glow respectively, before it faded, leaving a blonde girl the size of 15 with the same height and silver eyes as Springtrap and wore a yellow collared shirt, a black vest, and a loose black skirt, with a pair of black dress shoes, and a red haired boy the size of an 11 year old with gold yellow eyes wearing a loose black dress shirt with a red tie and a pair of red plaid shorts with black tennis shoes, he had a gold earing in one ear and surprisingly, both hands.

"So, I know Foxy's name, but I don't know yours." I asked the girl. "Well, I guess now I'm known as Golden Freddy or just Freddy now." She answered. I nodded, before glancing at the man mutilated remains. "Well, time to do something about the dead douchebag." I said, pulling my phone out. I called my agent friend and she had a team out here within minutes and I was debriefed. "There's some animatrons missing though, I think he sold them. They were a golden bear and the pirate fox." I told the agent, sending the two a subtle wink and a smirk. I saw the two resisting the urge to laugh. "The fucker tried stuffing me in a suit. Said the new animatron lacked the "spark" the others had. Turns out the animatronics had been possessed, and when he tried killing me, it pissed them the hell off. They attacked him and killed him. Turns out he's the one that killed these last few kids. He took up the mantle of the purple...er...sorry… William Afton, who killed the original 5 kids, but it turns out, he killed 7 kids, not 5, cause the original animatronics, Golden Freddy and Springtrap, were possessed too, and the Marionette was created and possessed before they were. According to what I could get from the kids, the Marionette is the one who put their bodies in the animatronics, trying to keep the kids alive like they were." I told them. The agent nodded and thanked me before leaving. I turned back to the kids and grinned, "Alright kiddos, let's go home, shall we?" I said. Springtrap and the other 2 were already tattoos on me, so Freddy and Foxy were the only ones riding with me.

We got back to the house and my familiars converged on the living room, and they all talked, while I turned Springtrap's twin bed into a bunk bed, and fixed the guest room into a bedroom for Freddy. Once I was done, I joined them downstairs. "Alright, to the outside world, we are all siblings Freddy, since you and Springtrap look alike and look about the same age, your twins. Civilian names, Slappy is Sam, Bendy is Blake, Springtrap is Simon, Foxy yours is Felix, Freddy yours is fine." I said, walking into the living room, giving the two newbies the rundown on what we had agreed on. They nodded their agreement and talk turned to something different. "Are we gonna stay here? Or are we moving again?" Slappy asked. "Well, do you guys want to stay?" I asked them. They all glanced at each other, "I say we leave, I don't really care for this place." Springtrap replied, gaining sounds of agreement from the others. I nodded, "Alright, I'll look into it." I responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple of days, while I searched for a new place for us to stay, the kids explored the small town. Word had gotten out about my involvement with the pizzeria the other night, by that point, and while most started clear of them, clearly remembering what Springtrap did to the last bullies, there were a couple who still had the balls to go after them.

At the moment, though, I was taking a break from my home searching, and was down in my workshop, Foxy was in a chair watching me, handing me an ingredient when I needed it. I was trying once again to brew the heritage potion. I had just added the dragon root, when shouts of panic came from upstairs and I dropped it too quickly. The potion began to bubble and my eyes widened. I grabbed Foxy and tackled him to the floor, as the notion blew up behind me. My magic reacted instinctively and blocked the splatters of hot failed potion from getting on us. Once I was sure that Foxy was fine and it was done blowing up behind me, I sat up. " Thank ye, Frost. That'd been a fright to fix. I'm not as hardy in this form." He said. I nodded," It's no problem Foxy. How about we go and see what's going on up stairs, ya?" I replied and the two of quickly made our way upstairs, where the others were fighting what looked like mages.

I let out a string of curses and quickly cast a time freeze spell on the intruders, before casting them out of the house. "Alright, time to go. Pack the essentials. I bought us about an hour." I said, and we all quickly scrambled to get things done and gathered. When we were done, Springtrap, Slappy, and Bendy reverted to their tattoos and took their normal places, while Freddy, Foxy, and I were forced to resort to taking the motorcycle. I tore out of there in the nick of time, because not 5 minutes later, the entire place was attacked by about 2 dozen mages. I let out a string of curses and sped up, getting us out of there as I cast teleportation magic on us and the bike.

We appeared somewhere in the northeast, near the mountains. I drove until we reached a small town, where I sold the bike and then teleported us away again, further down the mountain range. "What's going on, Frost?" Freddy asked me. "Ya lassie, why're those magic wielders be after us?" Foxy asked. "For going against the council during the monter-human war, when the humans were afraid of the monster's superior magic skills. Wasn't their fault humans didn't have the drive to get up to a monsters natural magic skill level." I explained quickly, keeping an eye out for mages. "Ya know, I've been pulled into more trouble this past year and half than I have since the monsters were locked away, I like it." I said, a grin on my face. Foxy frowned, "So you be on the monster's side of the war, lassy?" I nodded, "I was on their side, yes, but I didn't get the chance to fight in the war, I was too young at the time. I had many friends amongst the monsters, even those I called family. I also lost my best friends. Unfortunately it's been so long I've forgotten their names, but I would never forget their faces. They were brothers, only a few years older than the other. They had a baby brother, too. One thing I do remember though, was that their family had a tradition of naming their kids after fonts, and they were skeletons." I answered, a fond smile on my face.

Freddy smiled, "Sounds like you cared about them alot." I nodded a confirmation. Foxy frowned, "Why didn't ye release them, Lassie, if they were locked away? With ye government connections, ye could gettem accepted into normal seciety… to an extent anyway. There's still racism and all that bilgewash, but I'm sure ye could do it." Foxy wondered. I gave him a sad smile, "It's simple, really. I couldn't find them. In all my years, I've looked but I couldn't find them." I replied. Freddy glared at Foxy and smacked his arm. He hissed and glared at the girl. I had an idea and stood up. "Alright, I've got an idea. Try channeling your animal abilities in your human forms. It should give you guys a tactical advantage." I said. Freddy and Foxy exchanged glances and grinned. Springtrap came out and joined them. I watched as they tried to bring some of their animal part into their human forms.

By the time it was time to change locations, They had all managed to bring their ears out, and Foxy had managed to bring his hook out. They were trying to hide them again, when I called them over. "It's time to move again." I told them, taking us to a different remote location along the range. Afterwards they spent the rest of the afternoon trying to hide their animatronic parts.


	6. Chapter 6

Foxy's Pov

It were a few days later when it happened. They managed ter corner us and we only just barely managed ter get out without hurting anybody. The Lassie had taken a lot of damage, from taken a shot meant fer Springtrap. She be unconscious at the moment, and we had no idea where in the 7 seas we were. Springtrap leaned down and grabbed her and, with Freddy's help, got her onto his back. We left out of the woods, following Slappy. According to Slappy, he had a person nearby that he could ask fer help. Mentioned she might not though, on accounta leavin in bad terms last they be seeing each other. I jumped over a fall tree limb. He lead us outa the trees and to a neighborhood. I snorted, 'he brought the lot of us to a 2 story house in the suburbs? That aint be enden well.' Anyway, he be saying a pair of twins he knew be livin there, named Lindy and Kris. We all stood behind him kinda awkwardly as he knocked on the door.

Slappy's Pov

I stood there after knocking, worry settling in my stomach. 'What if they won't help?' I wondered as the door opened, and a very older Kris stood there. I glanced up at her with a nervous smile, "Hey, Doll. Long time no see." I greeted. A cautious look came into her eyes. "Slappy? Geez, Amy said that you had taken a complete 180° on your personality but she failed to mention the fact that your human now." She said. "It's a more recent development." I replied. She glanced at Springtrap and Frost, "That your mage?" she asked. I nodded. She sighed, before, "Alright, get in here, but try anything funny, and you're out on your ass, got it?" she said, stepping to the side, opening the door wider. I nodded and we filtered inside. She led us to a guest bedroom where we could put her. When it came to pull her out of her bloody clothes to fix her wounds, Springtrap and I helped, taking her out of the clothes and wrapping the bandages around her torso where the wound was, before easing her back into a lying position on her back.

Kris watched from the doorway, a look of disbelief and apprehension on her face. She let out a low whistle, "Didn't know you could be that gentle….or that nice. Damn, if only she had come around a couple years earlier." She commented. I blushed in embarrassment and shame. "Ya, I was a really asshole back then, as Frost puts it. Was still one for a while even after I met her and she fixed my enchantments, but, after watching her risk her life for me, it change my view on a couple of things, and she isn't just my mage, Frost... she's family to me now." I told her, speaking how every one of her familiars felt in one way or another.

Kris stood there watching us for a few more minutes before, "I've got to go call Lindy and update her, but I'll be back in a few minutes to check if you guys need anything. " she said, before leaving the room. Bendy turned to me, "Hey, Slappy? Is she gonna wake up?" He asked me. I paused for a moment, before nodding. "It might take a while, but she'll wake up, once her magic deems it safe for her to do so." I answered, and he relaxed, reassured that Frost would, no matter how long it took, awaken, though I was still very worried and apprehensive. 'There's no telling when she'll wake up. And honestly, it could take months.' I thought worriedly, turning back to watch our mage as she slept.

Time skip

Bendy's Pov

It's been about 3 weeks since we got here, and Frost still hasn't woken up, though something tells me she will really soon. The others and I haven't left her side, having returned to our real forms so we didn't need to leave the room. I remembered the twins' reactions to when they first saw us in our real forms. It had been rather funny. Lindy had jumped and broke out into a string of curses and Kris had squeaked like a tiny animal. It had been rather amusing. We had all taken turns redoing her bandages, Slappy watching each time, worry in his face. 'I hope he was right about her waking up…' I thought worriedly, glancing down at the sleeping girl.

Springtrap's pov

At this point, everyone had taken to standing guard over the small woman. Bendy and Slappy were the only ones small enough to sleep beside her though, so at night we were all in our human forms, sleeping on the bed with her. The twins had offered to set up something so we didn't all have to sleep on the tiny bed, we had shook them off, wanting to stay as close to her as possible. I felt guilty though, if I had been paying attention to my surroundings, she wouldn't have gotten hurt like she did. I was beating myself up, feeling awful about it. I growled, frustrated with both myself and the situation. I turned into my human form and stormed out.

Freddy's Pov

I was leaning against the wall, when Springtrap went storming out of the room. I glanced at him briefly, before watching both the room and our injured mage again. Honestly, I had just met the girl, but I was already attached to her, and from what happened, her taking a shot clearly meant for Springtrap, she honestly gained my trust and respect. It couldn't have been easy, fight them without hurting anyone else. The rest of us had no problem fighting them off, but Frost was actively trying not to hurt them. It was kinda honorable, but still very stupid if it gets her hurt. Why would she doing something like that? I understand now why Springtrap went storming out.


	7. Chapter 7

Frost's Pov

About a month after I fell into my healing coma like state, I finally woke up. I sat up with a yawn, groggy from sleep. I froze, 'This can't be right. We don't have a house.' I thought, jumping up, my hands alight with winter magic, ready to freeze who ever captured me. A snort came from behind me, near the bed. "Do you always react like that once you wake up from those things, Doll?" a voice asked rather dryly. My eye twitched and I took a deep breath to calm down my irritation at the puppe4. "Don't be an asshole." I retorted. Slappy grinned, " I'd have to have one to be one." I scowled, "At least I'm not dummy~" I shot back at him with a smirk. He sputtered. I fell into a fit of laughter, "I win." I boasted. He glared at me and I smirked. The tension last all but a second, before we both started laughing. I picked Slappy up, he was in his real form, and gave him a tight hug. "I'm alright and very much awake. I'm still a little hurt, but, I'm here." I told him. He nodded and hugged me back just as tightly.

We parted a few moments later and went go find the others. I held Slappy in my arms. We found them sparring in the backyard. A girl I didn't know stood nearby watching them like hawks. "Lindy took self defense classes after I left, and she's been teaching us." Slappy informed me. I nodded, still watching them. It wasn't long till Foxy noticed me and alerted the others. They all looked towards me and came running. I'm sure I saw Bendy crying. I braced myself as they all ran into me, throwing their arms around me and pulling me into a group hug. There were tears and laughter and reassurances that yes I was still hurt but I was alive and I wasn't going anywhere. It took a little while before they were willing to let me go.

The next few days while I healed were tense. Constant worrying and "are you okay?" and hugs and brief looks as if to reassure themselves. Bendy still held tight when are little group slept. Even after I had healed up, and I had fixed their clothes, they had insisted that we stay an extra day to make sure I was really alright, much to the amusement of the twins.

When we finally got around to leaving, they turned into their real forms and took their places as tattoos on me. Slappy on my upper back, Bendy on my collar bone, Springtrap on my wrist, Foxy took my shoulder and Freddy took my thigh. Once I was ready to go, I pulled my hoodie out of my little pocket dimension and put it on over my purple halter top and pulled the hood up. I laced up my boots and got ready to go, making sure I had the food the twins gave me, before heading out. I bid them goodbye, before I teleported away.

I reappeared in a small town near the base of a mountain somewhere in northwestern states of the US. I entered the town, my eyes watching my surroundings. 'These guys are getting desperate. Who knows what they'll resort to.' I thought to the others, 'We need to be carefull.' I received sounds of confirmation. 'Where are we anyway?' Freddy asked. I walked over to a nearby bookstore and grabbed a tourist pamphlet. On the front in big letters, it said, "Welcome to Ebbot!" I had a weird feeling about this place. Something big was going to happen, but the end result hasn't yet been decided.


End file.
